Spesial
by Lean Aviliansa
Summary: Hari spesial memang harus dirayakan dengan sesuatu yang spesial juga./ "Apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan spesial, Sei?"/ Hari baru telah tiba


"Hey, apakah kalian yakin ini akan berhasil?" Akashi Seijuurou, terlihat tampak ragu akan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Di hadapannya sudah ada lima kepala warna-warni, alias Kiseki no Sedai, yang sedari tadi sibuk –mempermalukan- mendandani Akashi.

"Tenang saja-ssu, lagi pula aku sudah memilihkan baju dan perlengkapan yang pastinya cocok dengan mu, Akashicchi."

"Aka-chin, aku sudah siapkan masakannya di meja makan."

"Terima kasih, Atsushi."

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan lucky item mu. Ngomong-ngomong, lucky itemmu untuk hari ini adalah sendok sayur, dan lucky item untuk cancer ada-"

"Behahahahaha... Akashi ! Pfft... kau... kau memang cocok dipermalukan seperti ini." Tawa Aomine tak tertahankan melihat mantan kaptennya itu sekarang bagaikan bahan pem-bully-an. Jangan khawatir pada keselamatan Aomine, karena dia mengucapkan kata 'dipermalukan' dengan sangat pelan sehingga tidak mungkin Akashi dan kiseki no sedai lain mendengarnya.

"Diam kau, Daiki!" Woah tapi ternyata tetap saja Aomine berhasil menyulut kemarahan Akashi.

"Ma, ma... tenanglah Akashi-kun. Lebih baik sekarang kau berusaha untuk mematangkan semuanya, sehingga saat nanti _dia_ pulang, dia tidak akan kecewa dengan kejutanmu." Kuroko sebagai seorang yang -sedikit lebih baik dibanding dengan yang lain- punya logika dan pikiran tenang berhasil menormalkan suasana.

"Ah, kau benar Tetsuya."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pamit dulu. Semoga berhasil, Akashichi."

"Selamat bersenang-senang, _Nyonya_ Kouki."

 **Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Summary : Hari spesial memang harus dirayakan dengan sesuatu yang spesial juga./ "Apakah ini yang kau maksud dengan spesial, Sei?"/ Hari baru telah tiba.**

 **warning : boy x boy, typo, OOC, smut.**

 **÷ happy reading (~'o')~ ÷**

"Baiklah, mari kita akhiri rapat pada malam hari ini. Terima kasih." Pemuda bersurai milky choco itu mengakhiri rapat –dadakan- pada malam itu. Segera dia berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan mendahului rekan lainnya.

Memang tidak jarang terjadi rapat dadakan di perusahaannya, dan bahkan rapat tersebut sering kali baru bisa diakhiri pada jam hampir tengah malam. Terlalu banyak hal yang mendadak harus dirapatkan dan ditangani dengan cepat, karena semua ini menyangkut _image_ dan reputasi perusahaan Akashi Corp, maka semua hal harus segera ditangani dengan cepat dan apik.

Biasanya saat ada rapat dadakan, CEO perusahaan itu pasti menyempatkan waktunya untuk memberi kabar pada suaminya dirumah. Dia tidak ingin membuat Seijuurou menunggunya sampai larut dan mengabaikan rasa kantuknya, hingga pada akhirnya Seijuurou akan jatuh sakit keesokan harinya. Hal itu yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Furihata Kouki jika terjadi pada Seijuurou, walaupun hanya flu saja yang menyerang tapi tetap saja namanya sakit, karena apapun sakitnya absolut tidak diijinkan berada di keluarga Furihata.

Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga Akashi, Kouki kini sudah tertular sifat absolutnya.

Kouki dan Seijuurou menikah 4 tahun lalu yang tentu saja pernikahan itu diwarnai dengan pertentangan dari Ayahanda Seijuurou, segala macam cara dilakukan oleh mereka berdua, terutama Kouki karena bagaimanapun dia yang akan menyandang status sebagai 'suami' dari Akashi Seijuurou. Tentu saja hal itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Akashi senior, bukan hanya masalah harga diri, namun juga bagaimana nanti dengan perusahaannya, apakah seorang Furihata Kouki pantas untuk mengambil alih dan memimpin perusahaan terbesar di Jepang.

Jujur saja, kemampuan akademik Kouki memang biasa saja, bahkan butuh seratus tahun lamanya untuk menyetarakan kemampuannya dengan kemampuan akademik Akashi Seijuurou.

Kouki juga menyadari tentang kemampuannya, namun dengan sifat keras kepalanya itu, dia berhasil meyakinkan Akashi senior untuk mencoba mempekerjakan Kouki sebagai asistennya sehingga Akashi senior bisa menilai langsung kemampuan Kouki.

Dua bulan lamanya Kouki menjadi pekerja _training_ dibawah naungan langsung Akashi senior. Tentu saja pekerjaan Kouki tak semudah menonton Oha Asa di pagi hari, dia harus mengikuti kemana pun mertuanya pergi, bertemu dengan klien dan tentu saja membuang jauh rasa gugupnya. Tak jarang pula dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari mertuanya saat dia tidak sengaja menunjukan sifat chihuahua di depan klien penting.

Namun dengan berjalannya waktu dan dengan arahan –paksaan- dari Akashi senior, Kouki kini bagaikan seorang Akashi, baik dari aura saat berbisnis, sampai pada sifat absolutnya. Melihat perubahan yang menjanjikan pada diri Kouki, Akashi senior kemudian mempercayakan perusahaan Akashi Corp pada Kouki, walaupun hak milik masih tetap atas nama Akashi senior.

Bagaimana dengan Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi –atau mungkin sekarang kita memanggilnya Furihata Seijuurou- karena dalam keluarga kecilnya dia berstatus sebagai 'istri yang baik', ya, dua kata tambahan itu memang harus selalu disandang oleh Seijuurou, begitulah ucapan mutlak Furihata Kouki. Selagi Kouki yang mengambil alih perusahaan, Seijuurou mendapatkan kebebasan mutlak dalam hidupnya, biar dikata dia seorang 'istri yang baik' namun tetap saja yang dia kerjakan sehari-hari adalah memanjakan dirinya sendiri, hang-out bersama sahabat-sahabatnya penyandang gelar _uke_ , bermain basket bersama _K_ _iseki no_ _S_ _edai_ , atau sekadar merawat kebun bunga miliknya, pekerjaan rumah sudah menjadi tanggung jawab para maid di mansion sederhana keluarga Furihata Kouki.

Berbicara tentang Seijuurou, hari ini adalah hari yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Kouki. Rapat dadakan yang diadakan malam ini berhasil membuat pikiran Kouki menjadi sedikit kacau, rencananya hari ini dia akan pulang lebih awal untuk menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Seijuurou, mengingat akhir-akhir ini Kouki sering pulang terlambat. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, sekali lagi Kouki harus menunda hasratnya untuk beromantis ria dengan Seijuurou dan bahkan dia lupa memberi kabar pada istri –suami-nya di rumah karena ponselnya yang tak sempat dia bawa ke ruang rapat.

Dalam perjalan pulang, Kouki terus saja gelisah, dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya sesampainya di rumah, dia tidak siap menghadapi Seijuurou yang marah dan parahnya lagi jika sampai ngambek. Pernah suatu ketika, saat Kouki bersiap untuk pulang, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi membunyikan nada dering khusus, dimana itu adalah tanda bahwa Akashi senior menghubunginya dan –pastinya- menginginkan dia untuk kembali terseret pada diskusi antar pemimpin yang sebenarnya Kouki enggan membayangkan karena betapa mengerikan aura mertuanya saat berhadapan dengan klien –mangsa- perusahaannya.

Akibat rasa takut dan tergesa-gesa menemui mertuanya itu, Kouki lupa untuk memberi kabar pada Seijuurou. Sesampainya di rumah, ditemuinya seorang Seijuurou yang sedang marah besar dan pada akhirnya dia harus tidur di dalam mobil malam itu. Itu adalah pengalaman pahit yang dia harap tidak ingin dialaminya lagi. Namun, apa mau dikata, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kouki hanya bisa menerima nasib.

Terlalu fokus pada khayalannya, Kouki sampai tak menyadari bahwa dia sudah hampir sampai di depan mansionnya. Dengan sensor khusus pada mobilnya, secara otomatis gerbang utama yang megah tersebut membuka dengan sendirinya. Selain untuk mengefektifkan sarana keluar masuk mobil keluarga Kouki, gerbang tersebut juga berfungsi sebagai pemindai setiap mobil yang ingin masuk, dengan kata lain, saat ini hanya mobil milik keluarga Furihata dan keluarga Akashi yang bisa melewati gerbang itu, alasanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan ialah keamanan mansion, atau bisa disebut sebagai istana kedua milik Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil dan tak lupa membawa oleh-oleh spesial untuk Seijuurou, Kouki mulai memasuki rumahnya. Kouki sengaja membeli martabak manis spesial kesukaan Seijuurou dengan maksud sebagai sogokan jikalau nanti Seijuurou akan benar-benar marah besar padanya.

Strategi yang bagus Kouki, semua akan berjalan lancar jika saja kau tidak menjatuhkan oleh-oleh spesialmu itu di depan pintu masuk.

Bukan jejeran maid yang menyambutnya di pintu masuk, melainkan kegelapan yang sangat jarang terjadi di rumahnya. Karena penasaran dan ada sedikit rasa khawatir pada Seijuurou, buru-buru Kouki memeriksa setiap sudut rumah. Semua ruangan di lantai dasar sudah dia periksa dan untung saja tidak ada tanda-tanda pencurian terjadi, tapi yang membuat Kouki bingung adalah ketiadaan semua maid dirumah ini, bahkan juru masak pun tidak ada di dapur.

"Kemana mereka semua pergi? Kenapa mereka mematikan semua lampu sedangkan pintu depan tidak terkunci?"

Kouki berfikir kalau ini adalah penculikan, tapi tidak mungkin, bagaimana caranya menculik satu lusin maid, 5 chef, 3 tukang kebun dan 2 butler tanpa menerima perlawanan. Lagipula kalaupun ada perlawanan tidak mungkin rumah ini masih dalam keadaan rapi seperti biasanya, dan juga Kouki yakin para pelayannya tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menghubungi petugas polisi ketika terjadi peristiwa itu, pastinya ada satu atau dua orang yang masih sempat menggunakan telepon.

Masih bergelut dengan pikirannya, tiba-tiba Kouki teringat tentang satu hal, "Ah, Seijuurou!". Dengan langkah besar dia segera naik menutu lantai atas untuk mencari suaminya. "Sei ! Seijuurou... Kau dimana?" Kouki mulai mencari ke semua ruangan, mulai dari ruang perpustakaan, ruang kerja, dan ruangan Seijuurou untuk bermain biola, namun tetap saja dia tidak menemukannya.

"Seijuurou, kumohon jawablah." Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Seijuurou, Kouki semakin khawatir dan mulai termakan dengan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya.

"Sei ! Sei, kau dimana? Sei, kau dengar aku?"

"Ah, dimana dia, dan juga kemana perginy-"

"Nyaaa~.."

"...ha? suara apa itu? Kucing?"

"Nyaaa~" Sekali lagi Kouki mendengar suara kucing dari arah kamarnya. "Nyaaa~" Kouki segera berlari menuju kamarnya, dalam perjalanan menuju kamar dia teringat bahwa dirumah ini tidak pernah ada kucing, apa hari ini Seijuurou membeli kucing saat pergi dengan teman-temannya? Kouki sudah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, dan tak membuang waktu lagi dia segera memutar knop pintu kamar.

"Lho, terkunci? Sei, Seijuurou, kau didalam? Sei, ini aku Kouki, buka pintunya."

"Nyaaa~"

"Ternyata benar kucing itu didalam kamar. Tapi tunggu sebentar... aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan suara kucing itu. Sei buka pintunya!"

"Nyaaa~"

"Tuh kan aneh, masa suara kucing serak-serak kayak gitu. Apa kucing tua? Ah tidak, setua apapun kucing, suaranya tetap nyaring. Tapi kenapa... Ah ! Jangan-jangan kucing garong?!"

Dengan keras Kouki menggedor pintu kamarnya sendiri, dia sekarang sedang diselimuti kekhawatiran akan Seijuurou yang mungkin saja sedang diserang oleh kucing garong. Berkali-kali dia menggedor pintu tapi tak segera dibukakan oleh Seijuurou, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu itu, masa bodoh lah jika pintunya akan rusak yang penting Seijuurou tidak menjadi santapan kucing garong.

*BRAK*

"Sei !" Benar saja dugaan Kouki, ternyata itu bukan kucing biasa. Dia sangat terkejut melihat sosok di atas tempat tidurnya. Telinga dan ekor merah, kalung berlonceng kecil, tak mengenakan baju dan hanya dibalut dengan pantsu berbahan ketat dan elastis. Apa?! PANTSU?!

"Siapa ka-... S-Sei !" Ya, sosok kucing merah yang sedari mengeong –seperti kucing garong- tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akashi Seijuurou. Melihat Seijuurou nampak masih sehat-sehat saja membuat Kouki sedikit lega, tapi...

"Nyaaa~"

"Sei, a-apa yang ka-kau lakukan? Sei-"

"Kouki, nyaa~" Seijuurou masih dalam posisi semula terlihat sedang mencoba menggoda Kouki. Dengan sengaja dia menjilat tangan kanannya yang jarinya dia gulung mirip kaki kucing. Tak puas hanya dengan menjilati tangan saja, kini tangan satunya yang bebas mulai bermain dengan tubuh bagian depannya. Dia mulai memainkan puting kecilnya yang kini mulai memerah akibat tangan nakal yang sedari tadi membuat gerakan memelintir titik kecil itu.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, Kouki hanya bisa terpaku dan tidak sadar dia melepas genggamannya pada tas yang dia bawa, alhasil kini tas tersebut sudah bercumbu dengan dinginnya lantai tak dihiraukan oleh pemiliknya. Seijuurou yang mulai tak sabar ingin segera disentuh oleh suaminya dan karena juniornya yang sudah mulai mengeras kini mulai merangkak ke sisi lain tempat tidur mendekati Kouki, tentu saja dengan suara "Nyaaa~" nya agar menambah keseksiannya.

Kini Seijuurou sudah berada tepat di depan Kouki, dengan gerakan lambat menggoda dia mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih pundak Kouki. Pelan tapi pasti Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya seperti hendak menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir pemuda bersurai coklat susu itu. Namun, tidak begitu saja dihentikannya permainan oleh Seijuurou, dia malah memutar tubuhnya beserta tubuh Kouki dan membuat Kouki jatuh dengan punggungnya di atas tempat tidur.

Pemuda dengan mata dwiwarna sudah berada diatas Kouki, karena hari ini adalah hari spesial, dia ingin menjadi posisi _bottom_ yang mendominasi jalannya permainan panas malam itu. Dia condongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kouki dan mendekatkan kedua bibir mereka sampai tidak ada lagi jarak diantara keduanya. Ciuman hangat biasa sebagai pemanasan sudah dimulai. Tidak ingin dicuri _start_ oleh _seme_ nya, Akashi mulai mengetuk bibir Kouki dengan lidahnya meminta agar diberikan akses masuk ke dalam mulut Kouki.

Merasa suaminya tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda ingin membuka mulut, maka Seijuurou segera menggigit bibir bawah lawan mainnya yang otomatis membuat Kouki membuka mulutnya, kesempatan itu segera digunakan oleh Seijuurou untuk menginvasi rongga hangat milik Kouki.

Decapan demi decapan yang disuarakan oleh kedua pemuda itu bagaikan latar suara dari kegiatan menggugah selera siapapun yang melihatnya, tak ketinggalan juga desahan hangat tanda kenikmatan dari tautan dua lidah yang semakin lama semakin liar saja. Masih dengan Seijuurou yang mendominasi permainan lidah, kini Kouki mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk bermain dengan dua pipi bokong milik Seijuurou, diremasnya dengan perlahan namun nikmat, berhasil membuat Seijuurou mendesah lebih keras.

Mengetahui bahwa dia berhasil mendapatkan respon, kini tangan kanannya mulai memasuki fabrik ketat yang membungkus bokong Seijuurou, dengan jari tengah dia mulai memasuki lubang sempit milik Seijuurou,

"Ngaah! Kou-Kouki!"

Semakin dalam jari itu menginvasi lubang Seijuurou kini ditambah lagi jari lainnya. Dengan dua jari Kouki mulai membuat gerakan menggunting untuk melebarkan pintu masuk itu sambil melepas apa yang dikenakan oleh Seijuurou.

"Ahh...Kou...Koukhii..! Enak sekali!"

"Sepertinya aku berhasil menyentuhnya." Sekali lagi dia menyentuhkan jarinya pada titik kenikmatan Seijuurou.

"Aah.. Kou.."

"Apa, Sei? Apa yang kau inginkan.. sayang?" Dengan senyuman licik Kouki mencoba menggoda Seijuurou.

"I... I want... you-ahn!" Kali ini Kouki mendorong masuk ketiga jarinya untuk bermain dengan prostate Seijuurou sebelum akhirnya dia menarik keluar jarinya, meninggalkan sensasi dingin dari udara yang masuk ke lubang Seijuurou.

Kouki mulai membuka _belt_ dan celana yang dikenakannya. Dipeganglah juniornya yang sudah mulai mengeras ditambah dengan lelehan pre-cum di ujungnya. Seijuurou sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat betapa kerasnya junior Kouki yang kini diusapkan perlahan di luar lubangnya.

"Kau siap, Sei?"

" _Yes. Fuck me hard_ , Kouki-Ahn!"

Dengan hentakan keras, Kouki mulai memasuki Seijuurou. Hentakan demi hentakan, dirasakan oleh Seijuurou yang juga diresponnya dengan desahan tak tertahankan.

"Ah.. ah.. ahn.. Kou.. Koukhiii."

"Ah.. Kau benar-benar seksi, Sei."

Dengan tempo yang semakin cepat Kouki memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya sambil menciumi leher pucat milik Seijuurou. Setelah beberapa ciuman dan jilatan, kini Kouki memberi bite-mark pada leher Seijuurou.

"Ahn.. Kou-Koukhii.. su-sudah.."

"Panggil namaku."

"Ahh.. Kouki ! Kouki ! Kou-Ahhhh!"

"Ahh Sei!" Kouki memuntahkan cairan semmen nya di dalam Seijuurou yang kemudian diikuti oleh kekasihnya.

o-o

Merasa lebih segar setelah mandi dan membersihkan diri, Kouki menghampiri Seijuurou yang sudah terbaring di atas ranjang. Merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Seijuurou dan mengangkat tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda di dekatnya.

"Hei, terima kasih untuk malam ini, Sei."

"Aku juga. Selamat ulang tahun, Kouki. Aku harap kau suka dengan hadiah spesial dariku." Seijuurou mengatakan kalimat itu dengan secara sengaja melayangkan tatapan menggoda pada Kouki.

"Uh. Apa ini yang kau sebut dengan spesial, Sei?"

"Tentu saja. Karena kalau tidak spesial kau tidak akan menjadi seperti tadi." Dan lagi, Seijuurou agak menekankan suaranya saat mengatakan kata 'tadi'.

Kouki merasakan kalor mulai merambati kedua pipinya, tapi kali ini Kouki tak ingin termakan permainan Seijuurou. Mana bisa seorang yang berstatus ' _seme'_ nya Akashi mudah merona termakan godaan seperti itu.

"Ah, memang benar kalau kau berhasil membuatku menjadi seperti tadi, Sei. Jadi, bagaimana kalau tahun depan kau mengikat dirimu sendiri, Sei?"

"Kou-Kouki ! Dasar mesum!" Seijuurou yang merasa sangat malu langsung menendang Kouki sangat keras hingga membuat pemuda berambut coklat itu terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

"Aduh! Sei, apa sih?!"

"Malam ini kamu nggak usah tidur disini. Sana tidur diluar!"

"Apa..?"

Dengan kalimat mutlak ditambah emosi yang tidak stabil Seijuurou, Kouki sadar bahwa dia tidak bisa membantah perintah itu. Melangkah gontai, Kouki keluar kamar dengan hanya membawa bantal miliknya.

Dinikmatinya kembali malam dingin Kouki tanpa kasur empuk dan selimut hangat. Kini Kouki harus rela tidur di atas sofa sendirian tidak ditemani oleh Seijuurou. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Kouki. Karena hari ini dia sudah mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang spesial dari Seijuurou.

"Hm, mungkin tahun depan bisa dicoba versi _sado-maso_. Ah benar juga, aku harus membertahu pada Kuroko tentang rencana ini, dan juga... aku harus berterima kasih pada Kuroko dan Kisedai karena sudah mensukseskan rencanaku."

Ternyata, eh ternyata. Ide kejutan dengan kostum kucing bukan sepenuhnya pikiran Seijuurou, melainkan rencana Kouki dan dengan bentuan Kuroko beserta Kisedai untuk membujuk Seijuurou melakukan itu semua, menjadi terlihat kalau hal itu adalah inisiatif Seijuurou.

/ternyata kau memang Serigala berbulu Chihuahua, Kouki./

 **-end-**

 **..oOo..**

 **Happy Birthday Furihata yang unyu-unyu Chihuahua tersayangnya Lean. Semoga ini bisa jadi hadiah yang spesial buat Furihata.**

 **Sumpah seneng banget akhirnya bisa bikin fic FuriAka, setekah cari-cari FuriAka tapi cuma ada dikit, jadi ya bikin sendiri aja XD. Jujur aja aku lebih suka kalo Furihata jadi seme dan Akashi jadi uke dengan ekspresi uke unyu nya dia :3**

 **Ini fict rating M pertama yang aku bikin. Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan agak gimanaa gitu. Maklum masih bingung nulisnya.**

 **Kalau ada yang bingung dengan nama keluarga Furihata dan Akashi. Aku minta maaf dan aku mohon** _ **please just let it go**_ **. Tapi satu point penting bahwa disini yang jadi seme adalah Kouki /plak/**

 **Tapi aku harap fict ini bisa bikin kalian sedikit terhibur. Terima kasih udah baca sampai akhir. Terima kasih juga yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang udah review di tulisanku yang lain. Karena kalian lah aku jadi semangat lanjut nulis, walaupun tulisannya belum begitu bagus.**

 **Maaf karena bukannya lanjutin cerita yang ongoing tapi malah bikin judul lain.**

 **Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Furihata Kouki !** ***Bear Hug*** **{}** **\\(^O^)/**


End file.
